spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghostbusters of Bikini Bottom (Pilot)
Plot SpongeBob, Patrick & Sandy encounter their first ghost. Transcript scene goes to SpongeBob and Patrick sitting inside SpongeBob's pineapple is sitting at a desk where a bunch of cards are on it. SpongeBob picks up a card from the pile and turns it over so Patrick can't see what's on the other side SpongeBob: Ok, Patrick...All you have to do is name what's on this side of the card... Patrick: Ugh...Is it Uno? SpongeBob: Wait, what? Uno? No, Patrick...It has to be a shape, number or a bunch of wavy lines... Patrick: Ohhh....Now I get it... SpongeBob: Ok then, what is on this card? Patrick: Is it Happy Families? SpongeBob: Ha-? What? Ugh...Ya know...I think we might have to take a break from this...Do you want to watch some Mermaid Man Re-runs? Patrick: Of course I do! Let's go! runs into the house and runs over to SpongeBob Sandy: SpongeBob! This is definitely it! A librarian saw a full torso apparition at the Library today! SpongeBob: A ghost? Are you sure about this? I mean, usually it's just a weirdo claiming they've seen one come to their door asking for candy...May I note on Halloween... Sandy: I don't know if it's real but if it is...Well, it could be brilliant for my recent research on ghosts and spirits! SpongeBob: And what do you want me to do? Sandy: I want you to take some photos with the camera like always! Patrick: SpongeBob taking photos!? But I love taking photos! Sandy: Patrick, you have absolutely no experience with ghosts whatsoever...I think it's better if SpongeBob comes... Patrick: I've seen a ghost! I promise I've seen one! Sandy: *Sigh* Ok, you can come and take the pictures....SpongeBob...Are you in? SpongeBob: Well, it's something to do...Yeah! Sure! scene goes to SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy walking into the library SpongeBob: Hey! Has anyone seen a ghost here? fish runs over to SpongeBob, Sandy and Patrick Fish: Um, can you keep this quiet? I don't want anyone to know about it... SpongeBob: Are you the librarian who saw the ghost? Fish: Um, no...She is inside a special room. I'll take you to her right now. Sandy: Thank you, this could really help with my research... scene goes to SpongeBob, Sandy and Patrick in a room with the fish and the female Librarian, Alice SpongeBob: Hello there Alice...So, you saw a ghost today...Is that right? Alice: Yes, the ghost was wearing old fashion clothes...He said he was the executor and then screamed at me.. SpongeBob: Have you checked YouTube recently? Fish: YouTube? What has that got to do with anything? SpongeBob: Well, some people get their sick kicks sometimes by going really far to scare people and then they upload the pranks to YouTube. We've dealt with that kind of thing before. Alice: I don't think it was a prank, it reached out for me. As if to attack me. He had sharp horrible teeth, a black tongue, yellow eyes and a green wart on his nose. SpongeBob: Are you sure you weren't just in the Julia Donaldson part of the Library? Alice: What? What do you mean? SpongeBob: As a librarian I would of thought you'd have known who The Gruffalo is.... Sandy: SpongeBob, can you start to take this serious? Alice, what else did this 'Executor' say to you? Alice: He said he was protecting a book. Could you please check it out? Sandy: Yes, we will...That's why we're here... scene goes to SpongeBob, Sandy and Patrick walking down a corridor inside the Library and stopping when they see the old fashioned clothed Executor floating next to a wall SpongeBob: Well, there it is...It does look pretty real... Sandy: ...It's real....Patrick, take some photos... Patrick: Ok...Of what? Sandy: Ugh...Of the ghost, Patrick... Patrick: Ok, where's the ghost? Sandy: I know you can be stupid Patrick but you can't be this stupid... Patrick: Hey! That looks nothing like the ghost I saw! Sandy: I hate to ask, but what did this ghost you saw look like? Patrick: It was wearing a yellow and red hat and a red tie the first time I saw it...Then the next time I so it, it was wearing a blue hat and a purple tie... Sandy: Yellow Hat? Red Tie? Then a Blue Hat and a Purple Tie? Wait a minute....That's the Boo Berry Ghost! Patrick: Oh yeah.... Sandy: He's a fictional cereal mascot! A cartoon ghost! Patrick: Next you'll be saying I didn't see a leprechaun, vampire and Honey Monster! Sandy: Patrick, can you just take the photo? Patrick: Ok...Here goes the expert photographer... takes a photo of the ghost as a big white, blinding flash comes out of the camera Patrick: Got it! Sandy: Patrick, I told you to turn off the flash remember? Patrick: I did, I recorded it instead..It's a really good TV Superhero Adaption... Sandy: No, not the TV Show...The Flash on the Camera... Patrick: Oh...Ya know...That makes sense now... SpongeBob: Um, let's just slowly walk out of here...Ok? Ghost turns into a giant monster and dives at the gang who run back and head for the entrance SpongeBob: HOLY CRAP ON CORAL!! RUN!! scene goes to SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy running out of the Library Fish from the library runs out to them Fish: Did you see it!? Is it hostile!? SpongeBob: We'll get back to you on it! scene goes to SpongeBob and Patrick in Sandy's Treedome SpongeBob: Ok, maybe it wasn't the best idea walking up to a ghost with no equipment or preparation. Patrick: I got the photo though! Look, I'll just click onto the Photo Library to show you! clicks a button on the camera SpongeBob: Patrick....That wasn't the library button...That was the delete all photos button... Patrick: Wait....What? SpongeBob: Well, we did all of that for nothing... walks into the room holding a trap in her hand Sandy: Not exactly, when looking at the ghost I found out a way to actually trap ghosts. SpongeBob: Trap ghosts? Are you sure that's possible? They go through walls and things... Sandy: SpongeBob, do you know anything about what ghosts do? SpongeBob: Hey, don't judge me. The only film I've seen that includes a ghost is Casper. That's not the best film to get your paranormal research from. Sandy: Well, they do go through walls. But after ages of searching through the Internet I actually found some metal that can capture a ghost. SpongeBob: I...I Don't know how to reply to that... Sandy: Here's the big question....SpongeBob...Will you start up a Ghostbusting Business with me? SpongeBob: Business? Of busting ghosts? Can't we just start up a Ghost Hunting business? It's a lot easier to start up a show and wave the camera around in some dark place. Patrick: Oo, I can wave cameras around!... Sandy: SpongeBob, if this business takes of it could help a lot of people. SpongeBob: Ok, I'm in. BE CONTINUED... Category:Ghostbusters of Bikini Bottom Category:Cosmobo Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Horror Category:Thriller Category:Pilots Category:Season Premiere Category:2016 Category:Pilot Episode Category:Pilots Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes